It is desired to provide a target seeker and homing sensor which is low cost, light weight and capable of detecting the presence and direction to a discrete target such as a tank, for example. It is also desired that the target seeker be suitable for use in a mini-drone aircraft. The operating altitude for the sensor should be 1000 to 5000 feet; it should scan a 2000 foot wide region of ground across its flight path while moving at 50 knots and should have a reasonable probability of detection and a low false alarm rate.
The operation of the seeker involves looking for targets of opportunity and, upon detection, providing guidance signals to steer the aircraft into the target.